Orgullosamente Infeliz
by CAMILI - MAHIDELIN
Summary: ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Cuándo volverás hacer la mujer de la que me enamore? –supe que con esa frase di en el clavo- ¡Ya no aguanto esto! Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, pero dejaste de ser mi Sakura en el momento mismo donde aceptaste seguir viéndole
1. Chapter 1

**Orgullosamente Infeliz**

**Por: Camili**

Es complicado empezar a recordar las cosas vividas en el año, porque nunca las recuerdas todas o las que recuerdas no son _precisamente_ las mejores para recordar.

No veo cual es el motivo de celebrar, aunque si me esfuerzo aunque sea un poco encontrare el motivo _perfecto:_ ¡Al fin, se acaba el año!.

No soy de esas personas que acostumbran a ver el lado negativo de lo que tenemos que vivir, al contrario, hasta hace algún tiempo era _totalmente_ distinto.

Caminaba lentamente, nadie me apuraba; nadie_ me esperaba._

Suspire y mire el cielo. Había un poco de sol, pero aún hacía frío, y la nieve no contribuía en nada para que la situación mejorase.

El año, _éste que aún no acaba_, nunca partió con el pie derecho, y con el izquierdo tampoco, porque de ser así tampoco hubiera sido tan malo. Y no exagero.

Partió todo un siete de Enero, _irónico. _Quizás quería darme alerta de que lo que restaba de año sería aún peor.

Era un lunes y Sakura pidió que nos reuniéramos, quería hablarme de algo. Quedamos de vernos cerca de las siete de la tarde, pero yo me atrasé un poco, no le di mucha importancia _era ella_ la que siempre se atrasaba…que equivocado estaba. Llego a la hora.

Con Sakura llevábamos casi una vida juntos, nos conocimos desde niños y en la adolescencia ya nos habíamos enamorado uno del otro. Habíamos estado siempre juntos hasta ese día.

Cuando llegue medio apurado al lugar y la vi, supe que no debía haber ido. Su mirada siempre feliz estaba apagada mirando al horizonte, nada en específico, pude notar. Me detuve a su lado con una sonrisa, tenía un presentimiento y no era nada de bueno.

_- Hola – le dije aquella vez._

_- Shaoran… -me acerque a sus labios para saludarla, noté que se puso nerviosa, pero me correspondió. Fue una leve caricia, demasiado leve._

_- ¿Has llegado hace mucho? – pregunté._

_- No, sólo un rato…_

_- Ya… - no quise preguntar lo obvio, le sucedía algo._

Entramos al café, ella pidió chocolate caliente, sé que adora el chocolate caliente, yo sólo pedí un café simple.

_- ¿Y bueno? – se tensó al oír mi voz. Ella mantenía la cabeza metida en su chocolate, si es que realmente pudiera meterla creo que no habría dudado en hacerlo - ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?_

_- Yo… - la oí murmurar ¿Qué le pasaba? Me estaba preocupando, Sakura no era así. Sí, era una chica tímida, pero conmigo no, es decir, nos conocíamos de toda una vida._

Sakura se hizo modelo una vez que salimos de la escuela, junto con eso también llevo una carrera universitaria. Como modelo empezó a surgir muy luego y le llovían ofertas de todas partes, las grandes empresas se la peleaban, literalmente.

Cuando cumplió los 20, ya era _demasiado_ conocida para mi gusto. Sobre todo en las empresas de ropa interior. _Deteste eso…aún lo detesto_.

Si, puede que sea un _poco_ celoso, pero ¡Hombre! Que tampoco es agradable ver la foto de _tu_ mujer siendo "desnudada" –si es que se podía más con los diminutos conjuntos de ropa interior- con la mirada.

_- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunte, para relajarla. Podía confiar en mí. Era su novio._

_- Yo… - y por fin levantó la mirada, pero seguía apagada – ¡MeacosteconEriol!_ _–soltó, así sin más ¿Perdón? ¿Qué había dicho? Abrí los ojos – Shaoran…_

_- No… - la hice callar._

Seguí caminando, ya empezaba a oscurecer. Recordaba cuantas veces –yo o cualquiera en este mundo- hemos dejado de hacer cosas por el estúpido _orgullo_, por el miedo al que dirán, por mantener esa _insignificante_ apariencia de fortaleza que sirve únicamente para hacernos duros, insensibles y, porque no, infelices.

_- Lo lamento… -_

_- ¿Lo lamentas? –arqueé una ceja y solté una carcajada irónica – Sakura…¿Eso me dirás? Acabas de decir que te acostaste con otro hombre y me dirás que lo lamentas… -estaba tranquilo, dudosamente tranquilo._

_- Shaoran…perdóname…fue un error… las cosas se salieron de control y…_

_- ¿Y qué? ¡Le diste a ese imbécil lo que a mi me pertenecía! – levante la voz y noté que la gente se volteaba a vernos, ahora entendía porque me citó en este lugar, baje la voz y controle mi temperamento - ¿Y lo disfrutaste más que conmigo? – solté sin mirarla. Empezó a nevar y el frío que pudiera hacer fuera no se comparaba con la capa de hielo que estaba cubriendo mi corazón._

_- Shaoran…por favor._

_- Responde, "pequeña Sakura" – supe que noto el porqué de mi apodo cuando abrió sus ojos para luego bajarlos, avergonzada. "Pequeña Sakura" acostumbraba a llamarla Eriol._

_-No responderé – dijo de pronto, firme._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Eso…No responderé. _

_- Sakura, mírame – ella dudo, pero me miró – Te acostaste con Eriol llevando conmigo más de 3 años, donde juro por Dios que no hubo momento donde no te deseara y lo sabías, perfectamente… Si era otra cosa lo que buscabas podrías haber terminado conmigo primero ¿No? – no entendía porque estaba tan tranquilo, la mujer que amaba me estaba confesando haberse acostado con otro…y yo, sólo le daba clases de moralidad._

_- ¡Pero si fue un error, Shaoran! Yo… yo te amo – ante esas palabras solté una carcajada ruidosa llamando la atención de algunos, ella me miro como si yo fuera un bicho raro._

_- Me amas… Kinomoto, cuando te hice mía por primera vez te lo creí, incluso te lo creí todas las veces que lo dijiste después de haberte revolcado conmigo, pero no ahora, no después de que te metiste en la cama de otro. _

La conversación esa vez termino en nada… Simplemente no podía volver a mirarla con los mismos ojos. Siempre supe que Sakura guardaba un cariño especial para con ese inglés, pero nunca creí que se acostara con él, nunca sospeche que ella se le entregara. Y odiaba al hombre por eso, por permitir que Sakura le entregara parte de ella que _hasta ese momento_ había sido solo mía.

Las páginas de farándula al día siguiente me comieron vivo.

Sakura, prestigiosa modelo y Shaoran Li, joven empresario: eran la pareja que siempre intentaron acabar, con mentiras y chismes. Pero confiaba en Sakura y ella en mí, nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saber cuando todo era mentira…y eso me dolió más, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el hecho que se acostara con Eriol no era un _simple error_, no de ella.

Por eso cuando la perdone nada volvió a ser igual, mucho menos en la _cama_. El recuerdo de saber que ella estuvo en los brazos de Eriol no me permitía amarla tranquilo…al mes la situación se hizo insostenible, cuando por error entre a su oficina y ella no estaba, pero si su celular.

Empezó a sonar insistentemente, me acerqué a ver quien era…hubiera deseado no hacerlo. El nombre que el teléfono marcaba era el del inglés. No conteste, no pude, se cortó antes. Pero luego llego un mensaje del mismo destinatario…apreté muy fuerte el teléfono: Sakura me había prometido que no volvería acercarse a su ex compañero universitario y ex amante de una noche.

"_Recuerda a las 8, en el lugar donde quedamos. Hasta luego, pequeña Sakura"_

Y eso fue todo, salí del lugar sin dirección alguna y para mi mala suerte ella venía llegando a su oficina.

_- ¡Oh, Shaoran! No sabía que venías._

_- Lo tengo claro – dije molesto, si estaba frente de mí en ese momento, debía enfrentar la situación de inmediato._

_- ¿Estas bien? Te ves molesto – si, estaba condenadamente molesto._

_- No te preocupes "pequeña Sakura", estoy bien… - ella notó el sarcasmo en mi voz, cualquiera lo hubiera notado._

_- Shaoran… ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? – dijo algo molesta, sabía que el pequeña Sakura la haría acercarse al porque me encontraba molesto._

_- No…lo siento – dije, si…jugaría su juego – Es que hoy ha sido un día cansado - y la abrace._

_- Ni que lo digas…el mío todavía no termina._

_- ¿No? – sugerí suspicaz - Podríamos darlo por terminado ya ¿No te parece? – se tensó entre mis brazos y se alejo._

_- No puedo, Shaoran. Tengo trabajo atrasado – levanté una ceja. _

"_Trabajo atrasado" já, pensar que de no haber visto el mensaje lo hubiera creído…estúpidamente, le hubiera creído._

_- Pero yo necesito tiempo con mi novia – le di a entender el mensaje tomándola de las caderas y pegándolas a las mías…ella se puso nerviosa y un color carmín cubría sus mejillas._

_- Pero…Shaoran… - dijo entre cortada porque yo ya había empezado mi labor por su cuello y mis manos desabotonaban la blusa que en ese momento llevaba._

La metí a su oficina y sobre su escritorio la hice mía, toqué cada parte de su cuerpo y me grabe cada suspiro, porque _inconcientemente_ sabía que sería la última vez.

_- ¿Qué hora es? – me pregunto mientras terminaba de abrocharse el último botón de su blusa y empezaba a recoger algunas cosas que cayeron al suelo desde su escritorio. Mire mi reloj._

_- Las 8 con 10 – le dije despreocupado, pero su expresión me hizo recordar lo que ansiosamente había olvidado._

_- ¡Se me hizo tarde! – decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello y terminaba por dejar todo descuidadamente sobre su escritorio, tomo su bolso, saco su perfume y me hablo._

_- Lo siento amor, debo irme – se acercó a darme un beso corto, lo recibí y fruncí el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué el perfume?_

_- Porque acabamos de estar juntos y tu perfume se impregna en mí._

_- ¿Y cuál es el problema?_

_- Vamos, Shaoran, no te pongas celoso ahora…Tengo una reunión importante – con el tipo con quien confesé haberme acostado hace un mes, le complete su frase mentalmente._

_- Te acompaño – dije sin más tomándola de la mano, pero ella me detuvo._

_- No…no es necesario – empezó a ponerse tan nerviosa que me dije a mi mismo, que debía dejarla partir…pero soy orgulloso ¿Saben?...Se iría, pero sabiendo que no la quería de vuelta._

_- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez?_

_- ¿Qué? – me miro confusa._

_- Que te sigues viendo con Eriol, pequeña Sakura – ella abrió los ojos…iba a protestar - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a tener cara para negarlo? – sonreí – No me sorprendería, si tienes cara para acostarte conmigo y salir minutos después a meterte en su cama, decir que lo dejaste de ver es una mentira blanca._

_- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! – dijo ofendida._

_- ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡¿Cuándo volverás hacer la mujer de la que me enamore?! –supe que con esa frase di en el clavo - ¡Ya no aguanto esto! Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, pero dejaste de ser __**mi**__ Sakura en el momento mismo donde aceptaste seguir viéndote con ese hombre…_

_- Yo no…_

_- ¡No mientas! ¡Vi tu celular! – y ella supo que la tenía entre la espada y la pared._

_- Puedo…explicarlo…_

_- Si…sé que puedes hacerlo, Sakura – le dije ya con más odio – Pero yo no quiero tus explicaciones. Suficiente es con saber que te sigues acostando con él… -sonreí- Quizás cuantas veces nos comparaste para que luego los dos se rieran de mi. Pero ya se acabo, pequeña Sakura, la de tu escritorio, fue mejor que muchas otras, espero por lo menos más de alguna vez haya ganado yo._

_- ¡Yo no he vuelto acostarme con Eriol!_

_- ¡Pues no me importa! – la mire – Y sinceramente…no te creo – ella empezó a llorar a mares, una parte de mí pedía a gritos que le creyera, que yo sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo, pero otra donde estaba mi orgullo pensaba totalmente distinto – Y en todo caso…te sigues viendo con él a mis espaldas y prometiste no hacerlo – ella agacho la mirada, supo que tenía la culpa._

_- Te juro que solo iba hacer hoy… es por…_

_- Sakura -la llame-…Sinceramente no me interesa el motivo…Tu me lo prometiste y hoy sin más has roto esa promesa…yo no puedo confiar en ti, aunque me muera por hacerlo – di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar - …Te amo, mi japonesa…_

Japonesa era como yo la había apodado desde pequeño. Mi país natal es China. Cuando pequeño tuve que ir a Japón y fue que la conocí, y entre juego y juego de cariño una vez la llame mi japonesa, ella lo acepto y le encanto.

Viví a su lado muchos momentos felices…y añoraba cada día aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez expresamos, creyendo de antemano que no volverán…tratando de descubrir porque no puede volver a ser, porque con ninguna otra puedo volver a sentir aquello… y me doy cuenta que el único –estúpido- motivo es el orgullo.

Me sentí traicionado por la única persona a la cual le había entregado todo de mí, entonces los efectos posteriores de su engaño se vieron envueltos por mi orgullo, no aceptaría que nada ni nadie me hiciera sufrir, que el hielo que en ese entonces congelo lo que tenía por corazón no se derritiera por el calor pasional de una noche, o por lo besos furtivos de alguna mujer.

El orgullo, aquello que solo nos guía a la soledad e infelicidad, por miedo a mostrarnos como somos realmente, por miedo a creer nuevamente, por miedo…a perdonar. Así entonces nos escudamos en esa palabra que no logra más que volvernos inseguros y con sentimientos escondidos.

_Por orgullo, no te puedo perdonar, Sakura._

Orgullo… ¿Te provoca felicidad?

_Piénsalo._

Cuantas veces en la vida hemos dejado pasar la oportunidad de ser felices. No hemos podido reconciliar nuestros sentimientos. No hemos podido llenar nuestros corazones de verdadera alegría… y, en mi caso, no lo he hecho sólo por quedarme con ese sentimiento que sobrevaloramos tanto como si fuera un gran tesoro, pero al final solo nos sirve para que más de una vez nos sintamos solos y sin capacidad de perdonar, de sentir, de vivir, de esperar el siguiente día.

Ahora si ya, a pesar de esto, no eres capaz de entender que tu vida no debe depender del orgullo egoísta que nace en nosotros…quédate así: _**orgullosamente infeliz.**_

--

¡Hola, hola! Ya ven, aquí estamos con un _pequeño_ escrito. Fue un momento de tristeza, es decir, _no todo es color de rosa._

Se publica para ustedes: ¡Ojala les guste! *.*

(Ah, si: al mando Camili, jajajaja)


	2. Chapter 2

**Orgullosamente Infeliz**

_**Por: Camili**_

Llevaba el abrigo con el cuello levantado cubriendo mi rostro lo más que pudiera.

Era el último día del año y yo no estaba con ánimos de celebrarlo.

El año profesionalmente no había sido malo, pero _personalmente_ había sido un desastre.

Y todo por la envidia de la gente, que puede llegar a causar mucho daño si se lo proponían, como lo hicieron conmigo.

Conmigo y con Shaoran.

Estaba oscureciendo y las luces de la ciudad alumbraban mi camino. El día había estado con sol, pero el frío se colaba por todas partes.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Había olvidado mis guantes en la agencia. Y ahora que salí por cinco minutos a comprar leche que se había acabado, sentía el haberlos olvidado. Debía apurarme, no había encontrado lo que buscaba –_era obvio… ¿Qué iba a estar abierto a esta hora?-_ y no podía dejarla sola más tiempo.

Mire el cielo y fue extraño. Una estrella fugaz.

¿Con tanta luz de la ciudad se dio a notar?

_Daba igual…pídele un deseo. _Sugirió inteligentemente mi conciencia.

"_Poder volver a ver a Shaoran"_

Pedí cerrando mis ojos y llevando mis manos a la altura de mi pecho entrelazándolas en una plegaria.

Alguien allá arriba debía concederme ese deseo. Shaoran debía escucharme.

Luego que terminara conmigo, hace diez meses, cambio su número de teléfono, su dirección, su correo, _todo…_.

Y en parte lo entendía.

¡Pero yo no sabía que era por una mentira!

_- …Pues nunca nos acostamos –escuche la voz suave de Eriol._

Y todo había pasado ese día… Si tan solo hubiera hablado con Eriol antes que Shaoran se diera cuenta.

_La vida, a veces, podía ser muy injusta._ Mi conciencia estaba siendo bastante acertada en ese momento.

El recuerdo volvió a mi tan real, que volví a sentir la voz grabe y dolida de Shaoran cuando descubrió que _ese_ día, el último que lo vi, me juntaría con Eriol.

No entendía a lo que llegaba el orgullo de la gente o la envidia. Y no me refería al orgullo de Shaoran, pues –en cierta forma- el de él lo entendía.

¡Pero el de la estúpida periodista no!

¿Es normal que una persona te quiera hacer daño por obsesionarse con tu novio?

La muy perra dijo que sentía su orgullo pisoteado al saberse despreciada por Shaoran.

¡Pero esa explicación no me devolvía a mi novio!

Iba tan enojada recordando todo lo que viví los primeros meses de este año que no me di cuenta donde pisaba y…_oh, gran error_.

Sentí que con un paso perdía el equilibrio, el piso con la nieve un poco derretida estaba bastante resbaloso, cerré los ojos esperando la caída.

Por suerte sólo caí sentada, porque una mano me afirmo, pero tampoco él pudo mantener todo el equilibrio como para evitar mi caída. Esa persona no cayó eso sí.

Abrí los ojos para mirar quien era.

_Oh._

Su cara estaba enojada, sí. En todos estos meses no había cambiado.

Su mirada era fría y sus labios estaban apretados.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto por cortesía.

- Si, muchas gracias –le respondí controlando mi felicidad.

La estrella había cumplido mi deseo.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Me sacudí la nieve de mi abrigo, de mi trasero específicamente.

Él me miraba intensamente, me ponía nerviosa.

El silencio empezó a desesperarme.

¡Era mi oportunidad!

- Yo…

- Buenas noches –y si más paso junto a mí y siguió caminando.

Mi pecho volvió a contraerse, mi respiración se agitó y también mi corazón.

¡Detenlo!

Y así lo hice, con mi mano agarre la manga de su abrigo. Él se detuvo, pero no se volteo.

- Shaoran, por favor, escúchame –le rogué.

¡Necesitaba que supiera la verdad! ¡Mi verdad!

Noté que se tensó, pero seguía sin mirarme.

- Por favor –volví a rogar- Prometo que no será mucho tiempo. Déjame contarte realmente como fueron las cosas.

Y le solté la manga del abrigo.

Vi que dudo un poco, pero luego se volteo a mirarme.

- Bien, te escucho.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Solté una sonrisa sin querer, a él pareció molestarle. Volví a quitarla.

- Ese día que iba a juntarme con Eriol, era porque…

Estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no me salían, tenía tanto que decirle y había soñado tanto con este momento, que ahora que lo tenía…

- Vas hablar o no –me exigió de pronto, llamando mi atención – Me esperan –soltó sin más.

Mi corazón dejo de latir… era cierto, nunca vi la posibilidad de que él ya hubiera rehecho su vida.

Baje la mirada.

Noté que se movió inquieto en su puesto.

- Por favor, Sakura –pidió él esta vez- Si tienes algo que decir hazlo ahora.

Noté que apartaba su mirada de la mía, por lo que supuse sería miedo ha sentirse expuesto.

_Quizás nadie lo esperaba_. Volvió mi conciencia a sugerirme algo inteligente.

- Bien –me arme de valor y empecé a contar lo que había sucedido ese día.

_- ¡Yo no he vuelto acostarme con Eriol!_

_- ¡Pues no me importa! – me miro – Y sinceramente…no te creo – empecé a llorar a mares, me sentía muy mal, porque él estaba creyendo algo que no era – Y en todo caso…te sigues viendo con él a mis espaldas y prometiste no hacerlo – agaché la mirada, él tenía razón ¡Pero era solo esta vez!._

_- Te juro que solo iba hacer hoy… es por… -intente explicarle, pero me interrumpió._

_- Sakura -me llamó-…Sinceramente no me interesa el motivo…Tu me lo prometiste y hoy sin más has roto esa promesa…yo no puedo confiar en ti, aunque me muera por hacerlo – lo vi dar media vuelta y quise gritar que se detuviera, pero mi llanto no me lo permitió - …Te amo, mi japonesa…_

_Vi que salio de mi oficina y caí al suelo en llanto._

_Las cosas no podían haber salido de ese modo._

_No sé cuanto tiempo habría pasado, pero pronto sentí que volvían abrir la puerta. Esperanzada de que fuera Shaoran me puse de pie y corrí a la puerta, pero…no era él_.

_- ¡Pequeña! –era Eriol- ¿Estás bien? Mira nada como estas, ven –me llevo al sofá de la oficina me sentó y me alcanzó un baso con agua. Bebí un poco - ¿Peleaste con Shaoran?_

_Asentí, aun no era capaz de hablar._

_- Lo siento –dijo sentándose a mi lado- Entonces creo que esto no servirá de mucho._

_Lo mire aun con los ojos nublados en lágrimas, me entrego un sobre._

_- Cuando Nira la periodista, dijo que tenía pruebas de que nos habíamos acostado y que las publicaría, algo en ella llamo mi atención –me confeso- Los dos quedamos en que le dijeras la verdad a Shaoran, sabíamos que sería peor si lo veía en las revistas. Pero…hace una semana me contactaron anónimamente._

_Lo mire, no entendía nada._

_- El camarógrafo que siempre andaba con la periodista la grabo echándonos algo en las bebidas, por eso no recordamos nada._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

Detuve mi relato, Shaoran aun seguía parado frente a mí, su semblante no había cambiado.

Al parecer…no me creía.

- Eso no quita que te acostaste con él –dijo fríamente.

- ¡Nunca me acosté con él! –dije un poco alterada, había esperado tanto por contarle la verdadera historia que el hecho que no me creyera me partía el alma…además eso no era todo…una lágrima cayo – Shaoran, juro que desde que me perdonaste por supuestamente haberme acostado con Eriol no le volví a ver, hasta ese día que me ubico para entregarme esas pruebas.

_Tomé entre mis manos el sobre que tenía Eriol entre las suyas._

_- Su camarógrafo me contó que Nira, luego de que nos diera esos tragos nos llevo a una habitación, nos dejo solos y cuando volvió, como cinco minutos después, estábamos los dos tirados en la cama, durmiendo y con ropa. Ella se enfureció y le exigió al camarógrafo que grabara todo luego que ella nos desnudara y nos dejara en una posición comprometedora._

_Solté un grito de espanto._

_- Por eso, cuando despertamos, los dos asumimos que habíamos tenido relaciones. Pero eso no paso… Pues nunca nos acostamos –escuche la voz suave de Eriol._

_- ¡¿Qué?! –pregunte sorprendida, asustada._

_- Eso, pequeña. Todo fue una trampa que puso Nira, esa periodista que se obsesionó con Shaoran._

_- Imposible… -murmure volviendo a llorar descontroladamente._

- Después de eso intente ubicarte…pero nada. Habías apagado tu celular, no contestabas en tu departamento y nunca volviste a el.

Noté que él no apartaba su vista de mí.

- Así que todo fue una trampa de Nira… -soltó de repente.

Lo miré y asentí…no sabría decir si él me creía o no.

¿De verdad era tan orgulloso?

- Sakura -me llamo, lo mire- ¿Te acostaste con Eriol?

- Nunca.

Respondí firme. Era la verdad.

Noté que luchaba interiormente.

Cuando volvió a fruncir su ceño y mirarme fríamente, supe que no teníamos futuro.

Suspire, me arme de valor…tenía otra cosa que decirle.

- Hace un mes… -noté que al parecer mal entendería mis palabras- Dije que nunca me había acostado con Eriol –le repetí, pareció aceptarlo.

- Sakura yo… -pero no dijo nada.

¡Anda dilo!

- Yo… -volvió a decir.

Lo mire esperanzada.

- Te sigo amando, japonesa.

Sonreí y salte a sus brazos, el perdió el equilibrio porque seguíamos en el mismo lugar donde yo me resbale, caímos al suelo, pero incluso así no lo solté.

Se quejó cuando sintió el golpe.

- ¡Ten cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado! –me dijo y yo sonreí.

Ya empezaba a preocuparse por mí.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin ese hombre todo este tiempo?

_No lo sé_.

Aunque, si era sincera, un poco de mi orgullo me ayudo. Sí, yo también lo era, por eso luego que me hiciera saber indirectamente que no quería volver a tener contacto conmigo deje de buscarle, aunque nunca perdí la esperanza que volviera a encontrármelo, sobre todo porque… ¡Era cierto debía decirle!

- Shaoran –lo llame aun estando los dos en el suelo.

Él se acomodo, sentándose en la fría vereda, yo entre sus piernas quede de rodillas.

- Tengo algo que decirte… -partí diciendo.

Alzó una ceja, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Nira sigue siendo periodista?

Solté una carcajada, él me miro feo, no bromeaba.

- No lo sé, Eriol se encargo de todo eso –noté que se puso del mal humor por nombrar a mi amigo, suspire- Él lo hizo, porque yo… semanas después me entere…

- ¿Están bien? –dijo una voz a mis espaldas asustándome de sobremanera, haciendo que me pegara por instinto al pecho de Shaoran.

- Si, oficial. Descuide –respondió Shaoran, poniéndose de pie y ayudándome.

- Es que ya es tarde, falta poco para las doce, es raro ver gente aquí y en el suelo –dijo divertido el oficial.

Con Shaoran sonreímos, dimos las gracias al oficial y empezamos a caminar.

- ¿De verdad te esperan? –pregunte ansiosa.

Se tensó…me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No, nadie espera.

Sonreí. Ya tenía una forma de decirle.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?

- ¿Estará tu hermano?

Reí de buena gana. Y negué.

- Descuida, sólo hay una persona más.

Alzó una ceja, le dije que no se preocupara y fuimos a mi departamento.

En el camino lo observe… me dije que el orgullo no me conducía a nada, sólo a ser infeliz. Aunque también era cierto que un poco de orgullo en los momentos indicados era una forma de quererse así mismo, pero éste no había sido el caso.

No podemos andar por la vida dejando que nos pisoteen o perdonando algo que realmente nos haga daño, pero quizás, si debíamos pensar mejor las cosas. Por ejemplo, esa ves que le confesé a Shaoran que me había acostado con Eriol debí haberle explicado que habíamos despertados desnudos y que realmente no sabíamos lo que había pasado y todo el cuento de la estúpida periodista… Suspire, no es que ahora odiara a todos los que lo eran, la odiaba a ella por haber echo con mi vida lo que quería.

Entramos al edificio, subimos por el ascensor y empecé a tensarme.

¿La aceptaría?

Debía, era su…

Sonó el timbre del ascensor y se abrieron las puertas.

Me miro dudoso cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento y lo hice entrar, descubriendo él que estaba todo apagado.

- ¿No dijiste que habría alguien más?

Asentí y me mordí el labio. Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a una pieza frente a la mía.

Se tensó y se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cuna.

Lo mire asustada.

- Shaoran…

- ¿Es…?

Asentí, solté su mano y me acerque a mi hija que aun dormía. La tome y camine hasta donde estaba Shaoran.

- Por ella Eriol se encargo de Nira, por ella sé que nunca volviste a tu departamento –le confesé- Intente buscarte cuando me entere, tenía que decírtelo, pero…nunca di contigo.

Su rostro se suavizo cuando paso una de sus manos por la cabeza de mi hija…

_Nuestra hija_.

- Es preciosa –susurró.

Pronto mi hija abrió los ojos, quizás reconociendo la voz ronca de su padre. Sonreí. Empezaron las doce campanadas de año nuevo.

Dejamos que terminaran y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Te amo, Sakura.

- Te amo, Shaoran.

Y con cuidado de no aplastar a la niña, nos besamos.

Já, orgullo.

Esta vez el amor y la verdad habían triunfado.

Pero era conciente de que debía tener mucho cuidado, la envidia, el rencor, la maldad, el orgullo…siempre iba a estar en este mundo, siempre iban a intentar destruir nuestra capacidad de amar, de perdonar, de vivir con la verdad, de vivir el día a día.

Pero, si a pesar de esto –pensé- no eres capaz de entender que tu vida no debe depender del orgullo egoísta que nace en nosotros…quédate así: _**orgullosamente infeliz.**_

Sin embargo…

Shaoran y yo lo habíamos entendido.

_**Fin.**_

_**------------**_

Bien, he decidido terminar este segunda parte y final, con lo mismo que Shaoran expreso en el primero, porque el mensaje era ese.

Hice esta especie de continuación, porque les encontré razón, Shaoran no podía quedar como un patán orgulloso y Sakura como que lo engaño sin motivos. Digamos que _no quería dejar cabos sueltos_. Bueno, también porque al igual que ustedes: ¡No me gusta verles separados! Jajajaja.

¡¡Espero que realmente les guste!!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Nena Li **(no sé que tan bueno sea eso de que te sientas identificada, eh! ¿No me digas que perdiste un amor por orgullo? Sólo espero que no sea eso. Muchas gracias por dejar comentario y espero que este final si te guste, jejeje)** / ****lfanycka **(Shaoran recuperó a su amor, jajaja, así que ya no te lamente por él. Bueno recuperó a su amor y al fruto de eso. Espero te guste este final)** / Didi **(Me ha encantado tu opinión la verdad, aunque si que te empeñaste en defender a Shao, eh, aunque quieras negarlo ¬¬, nah, pero en serio: yo también en un momento pensé que algunas cosas no quedaban muy claras en el capítulo anterior, así que decidí esclarecerlas, creo que era necesario. Y, como ya dije, no me gusta que queden separados, jejeje. Ojala te guste este capítulo) **/ any **(Si, desde el punto de vista de Shaoran era cierto que muchos actuarían así, pero ahora, desde el punto de vista de Sakura, creo que ella tenía razón y debió darle un momento para que se explicara, jejeje. Espero te guste este final)** / darkmaho **(Espero este también te guste :D)** / Nisicrita **(Es muy cierto eso de que no se puede amar a dos personas igual. Entiendo tu postura, muchas no perdonarían un engaño, pero acá no hubo, además Sakura no supo explicarse a primera vez que confeso su engaño, también creo que va en como uno dice las cosas. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, espero que este final te guste)** / xXx **(Te confieso algo: me puse muy triste cuando en tu segundo rr leí de primera "pésimo", pues a pesar de que uno acepta las críticas me he dado cuenta que en esta página muchas veces son _despiadados_ –por decirlo de algún modo- y dejan sus comentarios bastantes hirientes, cuando debieran ser constructivos, espero y dejen de pasar esas cosas. Ahora: ¡Que bueno que te gustara! Y sobre hacerlo una historia, pues lo pensé, pero no sé, no me pareció para una historia más larga, pero sí que sentí que este capítulo era necesario. Ojala y no quedes decepcionada o con el sentimiento que algo falto. Gracias por tu comentario)** / adrymar **(NO SOY CRUEL y si lo soy aprendí de Fanny, jajajaja. Tu eres la presidenta de nuestro club de lectoras, siempre echándonos ánimos y yo ya te agarre cariño, jajaja. Ya ves, te avise esta vez que subí este capítulo, que espero en serio te guste…Oh, y por cierto: si eres pervertida, jejeje)** / Sasha Kinoli **(El orgullo es bueno cuando –como dice Sakura- te hace ver que te tienes que querer y no dejar que te pisoteen. Algo como el amor propio. Espero este final ya no triste te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario)


End file.
